


Assorted Comment Fic 11/12/16

by dreamsofspike



Category: Supernatural, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A few little comment fics I wrote in the last few days, two for Supernatural, two for The Voice RPF... contains a tiny bit of kink/sexiness, no other content to be warned for... Supernatural ones are for current season 12 episodes, so beware spoilers!





	1. Supernatural - Sam pairings

**Sam/Cas - comfort (spoilers for everything so far in season 12)**  
  
Dean is as closed off as Sam's ever seen him, won't even look at him, after the bunker door slams with a deafening sense of finality. Dean's emotions are usually all over his face, whether he wants them to be or not - but right now, they're walled off behind a cold mask of false indifference.  
  
Sam doesn't know how he's doing it - because he never even _knew_ their Mom - and he feels like he's about to fall apart.  
  
He opens his mouth to speak, but can't find the words, and Dean closes his eyes as if to preemptively shut them out - so instead, Sam just turns and heads toward the silent solitude of his room.  
  
Cas is already there, sitting on the end of his bed and looking up at him with sad, solemn eyes.  
  
He already knows. Of course he does. Sam isn't sure how - but he's not surprised.  
  
As if reading his mind, Cas says softly, "She prayed for you. You and Dean. That you'd be safe, that I'd - watch over you."  
  
Sam lets out a choked but genuine laugh through tears as he sits down next to Cas. "Did you tell her you already do?"  
  
Cas smiles sadly, reaching out to touch Sam's hand, and with that touch releasing the hot tears that have been building in Sam's eyes. There's relief, even though the sorrow, as Cas replies.  
  
"She is at peace, knowing that you are under my protection. And Sam..." Cas waits until Sam is looking up at him, blinking tears away until he can clearly see the solemn promise behind Cas's words. "... _she_ is under my protection as well. I hope you know that."  
  
Relief floods over Sam, because although his heart aches for what he's lost - again - he knows that someday, she'll come safely back to them.  
  
  
 **Sam/Gabriel - candy/Halloween**  
  
"You know, there's something a little strange about an angel of the Lord whose favorite holiday is Halloween."  
  
Gabriel starts to answer around the mouthful of chewy sweetness he's working on, but all that comes out is a garbled sound, so he stops, swallows, and tries again.  
  
"Rampant trickery and all the candy you can eat? What's not to love?"  
  
Sam smiles, taking the basket of candy from Gabriel's hands and placing it on the table before pushing him back against the wall with both hands. Gabriel's breath catches and he looks up at Sam, wide-eyed. Sam's eyes are drawn to the tiny trace of chocolate that lingers on the archangel's lower lip.  
  
"The fact that _somebody_ needs to learn to share," he replies with a smirk before closing in and claiming his sweet and tempting prize. 


	2. The Voice - Blake/Adam fills

**Blake/Adam - sharing food (60 words)**  
  
"You really should taste this."  
  
Blake takes a big bite off the top before grinning at Adam and holding out his ice cream cone with an encouraging nod.  
  
Adam passes up the sweet treat and moves in close. The ice cream falls from Blake's hand as Adam cups his face and indulges in the flavor of a cool, creamy kiss.

 

  
  
  
 **Blake/Adam - kinky (90 words)**  
  
The blindfold is pulled taut, his world goes dark, and Adam's breath catches as his head is pulled back, throat exposed to Blake's lips, teeth, hot breath against his skin.  
  
He raises a hand to touch, but Blake's long fingers close around his wrist and pull it behind his back, holding it there, a low chuckle his response to Adam's frustrated whimper.  
  
"Easy, Rockstar," Blake murmurs against his ear, and Adam shivers, surrendering and relaxing his body back against the solid strength of Blake's. "You ain't calling the shots tonight..."


End file.
